


Beauty Inside the Beast

by DJRedWolf



Category: Beauty and the Beast (1991)
Genre: Beast - Freeform, Cock Vore, Fanfiction, Gay, Homosexual, M/M, Old France, Trespassing, m/m - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-05-07 17:07:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14675607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DJRedWolf/pseuds/DJRedWolf
Summary: The second Dream Case File written by me with my character and Beast from Beauty and the Beast. This scene involves cock vore!





	Beauty Inside the Beast

Dream Case 002   
Beauty is the Beast 

 

It was cold and dark. Heavy snowflakes fell from gray storm clouds that hung above the sky that looked like a frozen sheet of ice. He was unsure as to what happened to him. But when Vanir had woken up he felt extremely cold and naked. He looked about in a daze and grunted softly. He felt his arms bound together behind his back. 

“What the hell?” He would exclaim loudly to himself as he attempted to struggle and get the binds off his wrists. But of course there was no doing so. They were wrapped tightly in a thick knot that even he couldn’t get off. Vanir however was capable of getting up at last. 

He looked around and shouted. “Hello!” His voice was stolen by the wind though. 

The gale was so strong that it caused all the trees around him to bend and sway violently. The wolf sighed heavily and decided that it was just best to move forward. He shoved his way through the thick snow, his jaws chattered loudly because the cold was bitter. He wished he was by a warm fire right now, sipping a cup of hot liquid. 

Vanir wasn’t sure how long it has been since he picked himself up off the ground after being unconscious, but it seemed like he had been out in the woods forever. Vanir attempted to remember anything that he could that had led him to this moment. 

What was he doing way out in the middle of a forest, and why was it snowing in the middle of June? Vanir however had no choice but to continue moving forward on his current path, no matter where it might take him. The path winded this way and that. It was for the longest time though Vanir weren’t capable of finding a path, at least until now. 

He had found the path at last and it wound up toward a large iron fence which held a large iron gate as well. When Vanir walked up to the fence he had realized that it was incredibly massive. But what was probably the most largest thing Vanir had seen in his life, was the castle that resided behind the gate. 

 

It was a colossal monolith of stone with various towers and turrets. Sinister looking gargoyles perched on various tower edges. The castle had a dark aura riddled all over it, and it sent a chill down Vanir’s spine. But unfortunately for Vanir, there was nowhere else for him to go. 

He had to get out of the cold and there was a storm starting to blow in. The sky above him growled with thunder when he pushed the large Iron Gate open. The gate creaked incredibly loud as he pushed it aside. A murder of crows shot froth into the sky from the dead garden which wasn’t that far off. 

Vanir took a deep breath and pushed himself forward toward the castle’s entrance. Once he at last made it to the incredibly large door, Vanir felt even smaller when at its entrance. The castle just looked like a dark blotched shadow upon the landscape. A bright flash of lightning flung across the sky, igniting the entire area in silver fire. Thunder roared loudly afterward. 

 

 

Shivering slightly, Vanir pushed his way into the damp castle. His eyes had to adjust to the rather dimly lit palace. He noticed that there was a grand staircase at its center. There were two stair cases that led to the West and East Wings of the castle. The interior design was no different than its exterior. 

The stair case had a massive Chinese Dragon’s body as the hand rail, both the dragon’s heads being at the bottom of the staircase. The entire place was falling to ruin and dust covered every object that was within the castle. Fragments of overturned tables were scattered across the dusty floor and things just looked all gloomy in general. 

He walked toward a certain part of the castle where there was a fire place that was roaring with a loud fire. There was a large sofa that looked rather comfortable. There was a clanking noise, which caused Vanir’s ears to perk up slightly. 

“Good evening my dear, you poor soul must be lost out in the storm yes?” The voice was kind and gentle. Almost motherly in fact, his eyes flashed back and forth. 

“Who said that?” Vanir called out his voice echoing through the room. 

“Tis me dear, Mrs. Pots at your service!” Just then a tray with a Tea pot and a cup appeared out of nowhere. What shocked Vanir the most about this inanimate object was the fact it had a face and was making gentle facial expressions at him. 

“Oh, ugh hello there,” Vanir said stuttering. “Sorry for barging in, I had no idea this place was occupied.” 

“Oh its quite alright dear, we have a lot of folk coming and going it seems,” She said chortling a little. “Now, a nice cup a tea to warm you up dear, just right,”

She would pour her spout into a small cup. The warm bubbling tea smelt good and Vanir wasn’t about to object to such an offer. 

“So, who owns this castle if its occupied?” Vanir’s next question was. Despite the fact that he was completely fine with talking to in inanimate object, he seemed to take the fact that it was alive rather well. 

Although Vanir had traveled many realms and encountered a great deal many objects and stuff that could talk. Animals, and such and even inanimate objects such as the tea pot that was in front of him. 

“Oh, this castle belongs to our master, Prince Adam. He was unfortunately cursed by a powerful Sorceress, as were we all into new forms.” The tea pot would weep. “But we are hoping that our current guest might be able to break the spell.” 

“There is another guest here then?” Vanir had asked. 

“Oh yes, you’ll think she’s lovely. Her name is Belle and she was made into a slave of the castle much like us, but she willingly gave herself to the master just to free her father.” 

Suddenly a loud wind howled into the castle as its front doors swung open. A shadow loomed over and the Beast made himself known. He looked around and sniffed. The beast was massive. He had many animalistic features. The most prominent were his canine back legs, his large bulked up bear and had the head of a large buffalo. 

Growling and snarling, his eyes grew brightly at what he saw sitting in his chair. “Who is this trespasser?” The beast would snarl gripping both sides of the chair, his eyes fixating on Vanir who shrank back as small as he could. 

The beast snarled at Vanir and stared right at him. “What are you doing in here?!” He bellowed. 

Vanir gulped nervously, but took a moment to breath before answering. “I am here, because I was unconscious out in the woods.” He said. 

“And I began to walk around the forest, lost cold and alone. This was the only place I could find to take…she…ter..” 

“ROOOOAAAAR!” The beast bellowed. “NO ONE IS ALLOWED IN THIS CASTLE!” He snarled .

Wriggling his nose, Vanir cleared his throat. “Well, sorry your highness for having entered your castle without permission,” Vanir said. “I will see myself out,” 

“Oh no, the only way you’ll be seeing yourself is into my balls,” the beast snarled. He grabbed Vanir by the neck and soon thrust him forward and went up the stairs and toward the prison cell tower. Vanir attempted to struggle free but the Beast had a firm grip upon his neck, practically cutting his air off. 

The beast would open one of the prison cell doors and shoved the wolf inside. He slammed it closed behind him and the beast prowled over to him. “You know what we do to trespassers here now?” The beast asked. 

Coughing and groaning, Vanir looked at the beast. “Mistreat guests?” He would ask. 

“They go inside of my balls, and become seed and regenerate. Every day they must suffer by going deep inside of my cock every day,” He snarled. 

Vanir growled. “Yeah, like I’ll be able to fit inside your balls,” He said. Vanir took some time to notice the Beast’s attire. He had a large purple cape draped around his back. He wore no shirt revealing his muscular structure and had a pair of tight fitting light purple shorts on as well. 

Vanir had noticed as well that those shorts were growing increasingly large with the Beast’s erection. 

“Want to bet?” He snarled aggressively. He would drop Vanir to the floor and he reached his shorts and yanked them down with both paws. Once those shorts had been removed, he revealed his massive thick canine dick which throbbed between his legs. 

Vanir gasped and gulped a little. Maybe the beast was being literal after all. But how the hell can a wolf like himself be swallowed up by that thick member of his? He never had heard of such a thing. Beast would start approaching Vanir smirking wide.

Pretty soon Beast had his midsection on top of Vanir’s groin. The young wolf gulped nervously and suddenly felt a strange urge to go and grope the handsome muscles that were on top of him. His paws soon would do just that and begin to caress the male’s handsome form. 

“Yeah, give in to your sexual desires, bitch.” The beast would snarl. “You know that deep down inside, you really want to be inside my balls, become my seed like you originally were before you were even a pup,” 

The beast would soon have his crotch right in front of Vanir. The beast had such an intoxicating aroma about him that it sent his entire body into a series of shivers. He whimpered softly and opened his mouth when that fat meaty canine dick touched upon his lips. 

The beast thrust his cock into the boy’s mouth and growled. At first Vanir gagged upon the thick member that inserted itself into his muzzle. His eyes closed and his paws reached to caress that massive 8” length and began to bob his head up and down swallowing as many inches of it as he possibly could. 

The Beast however snarled and smirked. “You think that you are going to suck it huh?” He growled. “Wrong!” He pulled that thick cock out from Vanir’s mouth. Soon enough the Cumslit gaped open and Vanir felt his muzzle slip right into it. He began to struggle and attempt to pull it out. 

But there was such a strong suction within the Cumslit that his own muzzle began to seep deep inside the Beast’s thick cock. Vanir attempted to pull out once again, but he found that it was useless attempting. 

SLURP, SLURP! That thick fat meaty prick of the Beast’s went as Vanir’s head vanished deep into the cock tip. It bulged incredibly large and soon Beast adjusted himself to where he stood up and was now panting. “Hmp fuck yeah, get in there you trespassing bitch!” He snarled. 

Vanir whimpered and whined as he felt his shoulders begin to disappear into the gaping Cumslit of the Beast’s fat member. He knew that struggling was futile so he just allowed himself to be immersed inside the man’s cock. He knew his fate and was slowly accepting it. 

Beast huffed and groaned. Thick torrents of precum were starting to gush out from his thick balls and bask the wolf making him gag and grunt as they spurted out from his dick. SLURP! Another few more inches of wolf slipped inside his penis making it enlarge a great deal. 

Within minutes Vanir was up to his chest now, his body rising with that thick cock as it rose upwards into the air bobbing up and down. Vanir’s arms clutched to his muscular body which made it easier for Beast to slurp him inside. 

 

Vanir felt constriction all around his body, at least up to his groin now. That large beast dick had sucked him in to where now only his groin and legs were now visible. His fat sheath soon was swallowed into the fleshy Cumslit of the Beast. 

The beast growled. “Now, you see what happens to those that trespass into my Kingdom, they become apart of my sack, and then soon their bodies become my seed. The process then happens all over again, day in and day out.” He growled. 

The beast winced slightly and heaved once more. That fat Bestial dick of his Slurped a few more times, and soon Vanir’s legs would be the only thing flailing in the air now. Beast would observe the flailing of Vanir’s legs and chuckle mercilessly. “Silly wolf, thinking that you can escape,” 

He grabbed both the wolf’s legs and then shoved them all the way into him by force. The large Beast cock had been so enlarged that he couldn’t even keep it up in the air anymore. The beast growled and then got on all fours. SLURP, SLURP, SLURP! Went his massive penis sucking in the wolf all the way down the penis and into his balls and the beast sighed heavily. 

“Hmp yeah, oh fuck welcome to your new prison, wolf,” He would grow. “When you regenerate, next time think of how you are going to please your new master from now on,” Beast would growl in a seductive tone of voice. 

The Beast left the prison and then entered the West Wing. He had showcased his massive balls, dragging the pour unfortunate wolf that had been stuck inside of them. Vanir were swimming in a sea of seed, trying to get himself situated. But it was incredibly difficult to do so. So the wolf would just give in and soon his entire body began to turn into the Beast’s seed, the cycle of life being once again complete.


End file.
